It’s Just A Business Trip
by Pirate Mutant Superhero
Summary: Set after Fantastic 4. Reed is on a business trip and is missing Sue terribly. What happens when Johnny thinks she's missing? Reed & Sue. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic 4 films.

It's Just A Business Trip

It was insane. Reed knew it was insane. He would only be gone a week and he had been in London for two days so far. How was it possible that he already missed Sue?

The two began dating again, and not long afterwards, engaged. It was a strong relationship, both giving it all they had. They were the 'ideal' couple nonetheless – at least to those who knew them as Mr. Fantastic and The Invisible Woman.

This is why the business trip to London had seemed like a terrible idea when Ben presented it to him. The only good thing about the trip was that it regarded scientific research, but it was the reason he was halfway across the world without her. He would have asked Sue to come but there were numerous reasons of why she couldn't come with him; the fact that Johnny would destroy their home as well as his and Ben's constant arguing were prime concerns. There was also supervising the press and making sure nothing went out of control, and continuing 'superhero duty' to think about. Plus, he heard that being away was good for relationships. However, as the long, dreary days dragged on he missed the light that simply her presence brought.

Johnny's voice rang through his head, recalling a comment from a conversation they had a few weeks ago. "Dude, you're so whipped."

A sigh escaped his lips. This was going no where. It was just more obsessing over someone he wasn't going to see for another few days. What was the point? He should be down doing some research in a lab.

Saving the world seemed less of a daunting task just because Sue would be standing next to him. Being in a sea of people who needed his scientific expertise seemed slightly boring if Sue wasn't there or waiting for him at home. The thought was simply depressing.

Reed glanced at his laptop, which had been resting on the desk so he could oversee some statistics. Would it be so bad to just send her an email? Nothing long, just to let her know that he was alright.

_Dear Sue,_

_How are you? Everything in London is fine. It's just meeting after meeting, then back to the hotel afterwards. _

_I hope everything is fine and that Johnny and Ben aren't giving you a hard time. Don't let Johnny destroy everything before I get home. See you when I get back._

_I love you,_ _Reed._

Johnny's taunting rang in his ears again.

This was ridiculous. In less than a week, he would see her again. Hold her, kiss her, and tell her he loved her in person.

Shaking his head quickly, Reed stood up from the couch with determination. He had to distract himself. Walking over to the guest service book, he flipped to the page about their gym, wondering if it was still open this late when he heard a knock.

Glancing at the doorway, he dreaded opening it for whoever had come to see him. It was probably one of those scientists wanting to take him out to discuss his research and discoveries or something along those lines. Silently wishing Sue was on the other side, he sighed and opened the door.

It was a mixture of surprise, relief and elation as he breathed out, "Sue."

There she was, standing with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Hi…"

"Hi." His face broke into a smile as well, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," she told him, entering the room and he closed the door behind her.

"I'm so happy you came," he voiced, gazing at her.

Her smile grew wider, "I thought you might want some company and I figured that the guys could handle themselves."

"What about the press or keeping up appearances?"

She laughed and stepped closer to him. Was it just him or had she gotten even more breathtaking since he'd been gone? "You know Ben can take care of the press and Johnny would single-handedly volunteer to keep up appearances," she told him. She paused and glanced at him cautiously, "You're not busy?"

He shook his head reassuringly, "I was planning on staying in tonight."

Her body language relaxed immediately. "I hoped you would," she grinned, heading into his temporary bedroom as he watched her hips sway.

It was astonishing what she did to his mood. Smiling to himself, he picked up the phone to call room service, ordering a variety of menu items. He knew exactly what she wanted to eat after a flight.

When he turned back around, Sue was settled on to the couch, but that wasn't what made him freeze. She was wearing a pair of his track pants and a shirt; the ones that he tended to sleep in. She looked very adorable and attractive in them. How on earth did she do that?

"Hmm, I wonder what the guys are gonna think when they can't find me anywhere," she questioned out loud, obviously taking his pause as a good sign.

"You didn't tell them?" He was quite surprised, as she would at least tell her younger brother.

Sue snuggled up to his side, as was her habit. "Well, I really wanted to see you and left in such a hurry." Her head rested on his chest and he liked to think that listening to his heartbeat was as comforting to her as running his hand through her hair was to him.

"I love you." He murmured as he embraced her.

"I love you too."

Suddenly, the phone started to ring. Stretching his arm, be grabbed the cordless phone off the desk beside them.

"Hello?"

"Reed, something terrible has happened!" The Human Torch's panic stricken voice could be heard clearly through the phone.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" He asked, locking his eyes with Sue, who could hear her younger brother's urgent tone as she was sitting so close to Reed.

"Before I tell you, this isn't my fault."

"Okay…," Reed agreed apprehensively.

"Sue's missing!"

Both Reed and Sue tried very hard not to laugh while he asked with amusement laced in his voice, "Really?"

Johnny managed to pick up on his leader's amused tone through the phone and stated with forced calmness, "Ok, I don't think you heard me properly."

"Johnny, I'm sure she's fine."

"Sure she's fine?! This is the woman you're about to marry, I would have at least expected some concern!"

He looked at her for permission, and when Sue nodded her head, he answered down the phone, "Sue's here. She flew in to see me and couldn't find both of you before her flight left."

There was a silence on the other end of the phone before, "Thank god! Can you put her please?" He handed her the phone, grinning at the entertaining conversation he just had.

"Hi, I didn't have time to tell you that I was leaving. Sorry."

"It's ok. How long are you planning on staying?" Johnny asked, the idea of a party already forming in his head.

"I'll be here until Reed finishes up. Don't worry, I'm fine and just make sure that the Baxter Building stays the same way I left it," Sue clarified.

"Yeah, got it. Have fun and see you in a couple of days. Gotta go, pebbles wants to talk to Alicia… can't see what she sees in a pile of rock…," he was cut off by what sounded like a bowl smashing.

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye," she hung up the phone and turned to Reed.

Adjusting slightly, Sue looked up into his eyes to say three sacred words. "I missed you. Take me with you next time, please."

Laying an affectionate kiss on the top of her head, he smiled as he whispered just softly enough for her to hear, "Yeah. I missed you too."

Without hesitation, he leaned down and kissed her, ecstatic that she was staying so that the both of them could fly out together in a couple of days. When they pulled away to breathe, Sue's eyes were shining and he could tell she was very glad that she came. After giving him another quick peck on the lips, she leaned back against his chest.

He promised to himself that any other time he had to leave the country for a business trip, he would bring her with him if she wanted to go.


End file.
